A Day in the Life
by Unease
Summary: A cute look at Elesa and Hilda's relationship. Just fluff and horrible jokes from Elesa inside. - Elesa/Hilda yuri - Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form.**

"You look... different."

Elesa's lips curled upward in a smile; her girlfriend had a penchant for pointing out the obvious. Turning away from the wardrobe, (stuffed so full with outfits that Elesa often wondered when it would finally collapse in resignation) she looked at the other girl. Stood before her was Hilda, looking just as she did the last time Elesa saw her, the hat Elesa never was fond of still adorning her head, containing the mass of long, brown hair beneath.

"Well, if you didn't keep gallivanting off to go preen for your next Pokéstar film or whatever it is you do in your free time and spent more time with me, you would have seen this image first hand." She shot back, smug at the anger descending on her girlfriend. Winding Hilda up was her favourite past time; the other girl made it so damn easy.

"I was not preening! I spent the last few days in Aspertia City visiting my mom, then I battled Bianca before getting here," Hilda responded indignantly, folding her arms and furrowing her eyebrows at Elesa, "besides, you never told me you were dyeing your hair or anything."

"So... did you Woop-er ass?" The model quipped, chortling loudly as she passed her cringing partner on the way out of the walk-in closet. The public never saw this side of Elesa; they only saw the stoic persona that seemed synonymous with being a model. Although this saddened the older woman in a way, Hilda liked the fact that only she saw Elesa like this. It also spared Elesa's fans from some terrible puns.

"I did come out on top in the end, but her Samurott always gives me trouble." Hilda said, following the woman into the bedroom of Elesa's plush apartment. Elesa threw herself onto the large bed, sighing with pleasure when her head hit the pillows. She kicked off her shoes and stretched her legs, smirking when she saw her girlfriend's eyes trail up her body.

"It's a shame you didn't have a grass type on your team, you would have been the clear Serperior."

Hilda grimaced, walking over to the bed, "You should work on those puns, they physically cause me pain."

"My feet are causing me pain. Give me a massage." Elesa ordered, waving her feet toward the trainer. Hilda rolled her eyes before reluctantly sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling one foot towards her and beginning by pressing her thumbs against the flesh. The model moaned in approval, sinking further into the mattress, eyes closing. Hilda looked around the room she knew so well, her gaze finally resting on the yellow jacket that was a staple of every outfit the supermodel wore.

"I hate that jacket." She remarked, shifting her view to the black haired woman and her reaction, hoping to break her composure and get revenge for her accusation of 'preening'. Hilda did not _preen. _She was a serious, nitty-gritty, bare-bones trainer, thank you very much. Besides, she starred in a film _once. _And it was a great film, if she did say so herself.

"And why would that be?" Elesa drawled languidly, feeling the effects of complete relaxation beginning to numb her mind in the best possible way.

"It looks like you've been eaten by a marshmallow."

"That's one of the silliest reasons I've ever heard. You're adorable."

Hilda blushed and smiled shyly, the reaction she had to Elesa's compliments never changing. Elesa sat up on the bed, pulling her foot from the girl's nimble fingers. Leaning forward, she tugged upwards on the visor of Hilda's cap.

"And I hate this monstrosity. I don't know why trainers insist on wearing them."

"Every trainer has to have a hat." The trainer stated, her face giving away no signs of joking.

"Unfortunately. Personally, I think they are Ghastly," Elesa snickered, flicking the cap to the other side of the room with a flick of her wrist, "Now come here, you're so far away down there."

"I'm gonna have to live with these puns for the rest of time, aren't I?" Hilda asked, her tone resigned, nevertheless complying with Elesa's demand and laying next to her. The model began to run her fingers through the loose strands, eventually pulling out the hair tie and feeling the loose waves beneath the tips of her fingers.

"You plan on staying for that long?" Elesa asked. Hilda's heart sank, a lump uncomfortably wedged itself in her throat and she wondered for a second if she had said the worst thing she could have. They had been together for eighteen months, a long time in Hilda's opinion, but did Elesa have the same view? Had she been naïve and overestimated the other girl's feelings for her? Maybe they weren't as serious as she had originally thought; they didn't spend every second together like most other couples did, and were never overly affectionate in public like most other couples, granted this was also the fault of the media pestering both of them.

"I-I-I guess..." She stammered, uncharacteristically stumbling over words. In that moment she wished she could curl up and roll away inconspicuously. _'Human bodies, not adapted for the quick escape of awkward social situations.'_

"Good, because I don't think anyone else could handle the hilarity of my puns. They make people Exploud, you know." Elesa grinned, giving the trainer a short but passionate kiss.

"You know, they are more a play on words than puns." Hilda noted.

"Semantics." The model replied, waving away the correction.

"You're annoying."

"You're a killjoy."

"You're beautiful."

"You're like a Bidoof; completely useless, but I keep you around because I love you."

**End**

**I love this ship, and I don't even know why. Another idea I had floating around, and just knocked this out in some free time. Feedback is always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the read.**

**x**


End file.
